Lane's Research Department
by Aya Eliya
Summary: AU warning. Lane's parents are rich by running animal research facilities.
1.

1 Lane's Research Department  
  
What happens when Lois Lane is running an animal research department, and Clark doesn't fall for her? Read to find out!  
  
1.1 Chapter 1  
  
Lois Lane sat in the tiger exhibit. She watched the small orange and white creatures. So sad. In a few hours, they will be skinned. Lois angrily rubbed an unwelcome tear away. The Lane's do not have feelings for their research devices. Besides, now we'll see what a year's worth of Lex Luthor's krypton did to the cubs.  
  
Lex Luthor read his friend's report on Tiger cubs with small amounts of meteor rocks running in their blood stream. Increased stamina, speed, endurance, strength. Lex grinned. He typed his reply. Keep me informed. Start on the lions. What he didn't know was that Chloe would be raiding his computer in less than 12 hours.  
  
Chloe Sullivan was in a chat-room called Chemical X. She was chatting with a KryptoNemesis.  
  
Blondie9: Seen anything strange?  
  
KryptoNemesis: Ever heard of Lane Zoo Inc?  
  
Blondie9: Yeah…  
  
KryptoNemesis: They're taking Krypton and injecting it into animals. If the animal dies, they sell it to Luthor Corp. for research. If not, they sell its fur. Can't risk inspectors finding green rocks floating in animal blood.  
  
Blondie9:??  
  
KryptoNemesis: Freaky? You've been telling me about your wall of weird green rocks. Sounds just like Krypton.  
  
Blondie9: Prove it  
  
KryptoNemesis: You go to Lex's office, and check his emails and files. Find what I know you will, visit Smallville's local zoo.  
  
Blondie9: …okay  
  
Chloe logged off, and got ready to break into Lex Luthor's mansion. No easy task, but KryptoNemesis had her intrigued.  
  
Chloe bumped into Clark on her way out. "Seen Lana?" Chloe flinched, but Clark didn't notice. "No. I'll see you tomorrow." She hurried away, so he couldn't see her sudden tearful eyes. Would you just ask her out?  
  
Chloe passed Lana at her locker. "Clark's looking for you." Lana nodded. "Thank…you?" She trailed off as Chloe ran out the door.  
  
Chloe slowly eased her way through the fence. Creeping on the grass, she slipped across the immense lawn. "Now I just have to wait until night so I can peak in." she muttered as she settled in for a long wait.  
  
Meanwhile, Clark and Lana were meeting Christi. "Where are you from?" Chloe smiled, and tossed her hair over shoulder. "Rainy Oregon. But that doesn't matter. Have you seen Chloe Sullivan? She wanted to talk to me." Clark and Lana exchanged glances. "She was pretty upset when she ran out an hour ago." Christi grinned. "You're such a cute couple." Clark and Lana blushed, and denied it. Christi shrugged. "You should be. You're perfect together. Tell Chloe Krypto was looking for her." She turned and walked away before either could respond.  
  
'Christi' slipped onto the Luthor premises in jet black, her hair covering her face. Using a black object Chloe couldn't see, she opened the door silently. A few moments later, Lex's window opened, and the head peered out. "You're 4 hours late. Lex hasn't been here since 2 this afternoon." Chloe climbed in the window. "What's your name?" The girl grinned. "Clark and Lana know me as Christi. However, I am Rain Lark, or Jet Raven. Call me Robyn. It's what my parents named me." Chloe blinked. "Okay."  
  
Chloe sat at the computer, and thought about passwords. "Ahem." Chloe noted Robyn's sarcasm. Of course. Auto logon. Chloe clicked. SENT MESSAGES. CLICK. Chloe read emails written to Llane@LZI.com, Luthor@Luthorcorp.com, and one written to manager@LZI.com. Chloe gasped. "I didn't think."  
  
Robyn laughed harshly. "Of course not! No one in this country town thought anything of him. Either he was stealing your money, or finding a fresh start. No one had any clue."  
  
Chloe wiped the sweat off her forehead. Tapping into encrypted files for an hour was difficult. "Well, Chloe. What do you think you're doing? And why are you here with that stranger?" Chloe heard Lex's voice, but didn't look up. Robyn had told her that she could handle Lex. "Lex Luthor. I've longed all my miserable life to meet you! Now my life has meaning." Robyn's voice dripped with sugary sarcasm.  
  
Lex turned. "If you'll take Chloe, forget everything you've read, I'll let you walk out that door." Robyn smiled cruelly. "And let you get away with this? I think not. Lisa Lane will be intrigued by what her ex-beau and cousin are doing." Lex's hand moved swiftly. SLAP! Robyn's eyes were fiery with rage, but she did not strike back. She did not touch her red cheek. "Violence from Lex Luthor. Why did I expect nothing better?" The other cheek—SMACK! Chloe looked up. Lex had taken his hand and slapped his knuckles across her other cheek. Robyn knew that she was being harmed, but she said nothing. "You think you have friends, Lex Luthor. They will turn on you. As we speak, Lisa is reading your email letters to and from Lois. She'll find them very interesting. She'll ask Lois, and of course, Lois will tell her it's nothing, but Lisa is independent." Lex finally looked scared. "Out! I'm taking your birth certificates, driver's liscences, and—and—" Robyn grinned. "What's my name?" Lex looked her over. "Something Lane, Lang?" She grinned. "Come Chloe. We'll leave Lex to untangle the viruses you've set on his hard drive."  
  
Robyn turned to Chloe as soon as they were off the property. She whispered directly into Chloe's ear, "I am Christiana Lue, but don't tell anyone." Chloe heard a small rustle. Robyn grinned. "Good. For the remainder of my visit, that is my name. So Lex will delete that life form from existing, even though it never did." Chloe shivered. "What about me?" Robyn sighed. "Pick two friends, and we'll leave in the morning." Chloe immediately thought of Clark, but she didn't want to bring Pete.  
  
"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Robyn didn't answer for a while. "Not one that we weren't using one another." She immediately changed the subject. "We're taking Lana and Clark." Chloe mumbled, but didn't object.  
  
Clark and Lana thought it was simply a drive into Metropolis. Chloe informed them on the way. Robyn had a blonde wig on, and in the back, Lana and Clark were covered with a large blanket. Chloe wore a baggy coat, sunglasses, and her hair up in a baseball cap. "No sound made by anybody but me, got it?" Nods.  
  
At the checkpoint, a Luthor Corp. worker looked at Robyn. "Hey. What's in the back?" Robyn grinned. "The you-know-what for LZI." The man grinned. "Gotcha. Don't get caught, though. Someone's suspicious in town." Robyn nodded. "I heard. Catch her, Joe." Joe nodded.  
  
Lois Lane read Lex's hastily written email. Jet Raven. Lois slammed her fist down. Why now? It was going so well! Lois quickly wrote her father that Lex Luthor had been discovered.  
  
1.1.1 Lo going after JR. Kr discovered with Le. Kill all test animals. Llane  
  
The email would be rubbish to anyone else. The code had been perfected over the last 3 years.  
  
Clark opened his eyes, and discovered he had been woke by pouring rain. "I want two of you to stay here." Clark and Chloe gave her looks that said 'not me!' Robyn laughed. "Yes, Chloe, and you know exactly why." Chloe tried to look disappointed, but she was glad. Clark and Lana wouldn't be together this way. "All right. Clark, make sure you don't get caught." 


	2. 

1 Lane's Research Department  
  
What happens when Lois Lane is running an animal research department, and Clark doesn't fall for her? Read to find out!  
  
1.1 Chapter 2  
  
Lex fought his way out of his mind-sapped state. I could swear Lois is drugging me! He fought whatever flowed in his blood to think back about what he had done. The one thing he could remember was Chloe sitting at the computer, and him hurting some girl. What have I done? Lex Luthor had no idea.  
  
Clark opened his eyes, and blinked. "Where are we?" Robyn laughed. "The border of Oregon. Have a nice night's sleep? You'll be driving at our next stop." Clark shivered. How do I know she didn't fabricate this story? Robyn took a deep breath. "I know you don't believe what I told Chloe, and you don't trust me any farther than you can throw me, but I need to know any secrets you have, or anything that happens around kryp-meteor rocks." Clark winced. "I'm-I was adopted, and well, my hand gets strange whenever I'm around the rocks." Robyn set her jaw. "How?" Clark dropped his head. "I can't explain." Robyn slammed on her breaks, and turned to Clark. "Where were you adopted from?" Clark thought about saying he had been dropped out of the sky, and had no idea. "I don't really know." She looked him over. "Sports your best subject?" Clark grinned. "If my dad had let me try out."  
  
Robyn turned to Clark. "I'm going back to school. I want you to drive up every morning at 5 to the Oregon zoo. Sometime in the evening come back for me." Clark thought quickly. "I'll take a bus." He lied, knowing he would race both ways on foot. Robyn looked at his legs. "You can't be that fast." Clark grinned. "Try me." Robyn looked at the field. She smiled. "Something happens around meteor rocks? We'll see who wins."  
  
If Clark had been human, it would have been a tie. But Clark wasn't really what he appeared. "Ready?" Clark nodded. "Go!" Robyn started. Clark stood there a minute, then raced to catch up. He found her farther out than he'd expected. "Run as hard as you can. It would take me most of a day to get to Oregon zoo from here. Prove to me you can do it." Clark raced through the produce—straight into a hollow filled with kryptonite. He fell to the ground. The rock was as big as he was—lengthways.  
  
Robyn appeared, and saw Clark on the ground. A vision flashed before her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Robyn screamed. Lois ignored her and turned to Lex. "Tie him to the rock." Lex tied Clark to green meteor. "Take that, Kent freak!" Lana and Chloe stood at the edge, tears in their eyes. Robyn tackled Lex, knowing it was useless…  
  
Robyn yanked Clark away from the rock, nearly as pale as he did. "I should have left you and took Chloe." She choked. Clark recovered remarkably fast. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Robyn shook her head. She lied. "You moved—so fast—" Clark nodded. "Super powers are frightening."  
  
Lois was frightened when Lex showed up at her office, but she didn't show it. "Lex. I heard Chloe and some girl were hacking your computer."  
  
Lex smirked. "Really. Supposedly, I told you in email." Lois sighed. "The drugs I sent you had some krypton in it. I've created in an antidote." She handed him an orange vial.  
  
Lex looked suspiciously at her. "You'll find you'll remember everything in perfect clarity. If you don't, I'll show you Krypz ingredient list." Lois looked sincere, so Lex once again assumed she meant what she said. The mention of the drug's name surprised him.  
  
"If I throw this at you, it's because I want you to tell me exactly what game you're playing." Lois withheld a smirk. "Fine." Lex drained the glass container, and threw it at Lois's head. She caught it.  
  
But her new drug worked better than the last one. It brought everything he'd done back to his mind, but twisted into Lois's version. "I was confused." Lois nodded sympathetically. "Of course. There wasn't enough krypton. I put actual fragments of kryptonite in it this time. It will be a year before it wears off. Relax, Lex." She stroked his head, then squeezed the back of his neck.  
  
Lex's head lolled, temporarily unconscious. "Sleep well, Lex. In your dreams, you will see yourself killing those closest to you."  
  
Lois closed her eyes, and imagined Clark Kent in her mind. "If things had been different, I would have loved you." Her eyes opened, and hatred burned in them. "As it is, I hate you!"  
  
Clark helped Robyn back to the car. She was really shaken, and he knew something had happened next to the rock besides his problem with it. "Robyn, what did you see for me?" Robyn turned from him. "Defeat. Everything we're working for ended. Lois Lane succeeding. Lex Luthor permanently under her power. You with krypton. Lana and Chloe captured, I unable to do anything. But that all comes under the first category." Clark blinked. "What does Lois care about me?" Robyn grinned. "What happens every time there's an emergency? Some sort of accident with krypton. Level three had kryptonite as ingredients. Ms. Morph face was treated secretly at Lane's Research Center with krypton. Bug boy's green friends were released into the world as entertainment for Lex. Kryptonite that had a freezing side-effect, so it was dumped in a lake. Lois's patient at the hospital actually died, as when the power went off, it electrocuted him and the other patients in the room. One had a stronger exposure to Kryptonite at a close range, so had another side-effect. I could go on, but the woman with visions is a story that must stay hidden." Clark had been connected to her, and wanted to know where her talent had come from, but Robyn was done speaking.  
  
Chloe smiled at Lana. "I was afraid that you'd steal Clark from me, because with one word, he'd be yours. But that was dumb." Lana smiled. "Oh Chloe, I had no idea!" Chloe sighed. "But I'm glad. Robyn's brother and I clicked. Now I don't care." Kevin blushed, hearing them discussing him.  
  
Robyn and Clark spoke little as he drove. Robyn didn't actually sleep, but Clark made her feel safe, and she dozed off and on. About 4 that afternoon, she said, "Stop." Clark pulled over. "Memorize this location. We will meet here every night, you from Oregon, I from here. Some days, I'll be early, some days, late." Clark nodded. "If I see Lois?" Robyn hissed. "Duck your head, and get back here immediately. Page me if that ever happens." Clark grinned. "With what?" Robyn smiled back. "The pager I bought for my partner half a year ago." She handed Clark a small cellphone, palm-pilot, and beeper. "Have all set on vibrate." Clark nodded. "Now, we rest. This month is going to be difficult."  
  
She didn't know that her vision would bee fulfilled before she thought they'd be done with zoos. But that's not this chapter. But it would have a different meaning than the one she had thought of. 


	3. 

1 Lane's Research Department  
  
What happens when Lois Lane is running an animal research department, and Clark doesn't fall for her? Read to find out!  
  
1.1 Chapter 3  
  
Lois sat atop the Lion shelter. In a few minutes, she would go in to kill the cubs. They were getting sick from the orange liquid, and the inspectors would be there tomorrow. And then—she saw her. Jet Raven. She got her phone. "Lex!" she hissed. Lex moaned. "I told you, I don't know where they are!" Lois slapped the phone, knowing he couldn't feel it. She's here. At MY zoo. The one I made!" She heard Lex swear, and jump up. She suspected he'd lost his night's fears and suspicions in krypz again.  
  
"Any sign of Clark?" Lois's eyes narrowed, and she eyed the girl. "No. She's probably sizing the site. I'm going in." She hung up on Lex, who was cursing the team against kryptonite projects.  
  
Lois slid off the shelter, over the fence, into the Zebra exhibit. It was folly to go into a mother's den where her babies were sick due to human interference. Slipping around the slow moving kryptonite infected beasts, she slipped behind Robyn, and shoved her. Robyn immediately slammed her feet between the stair, and twisted around to strike whoever pushed her. She saw Lois, and smirked. "Not as perfectly pressed as the last time I saw you, Lois?" Lois looked down, and realized her white dress was smeared with Zebra dung, and debris off the lion shelter. People were pointing and laughing. "Much more down to earth. Been spending time in the country, where it's appreciated the dirtier you are?" Lois slapped her, and as she got ready to swing her arm back the other direction, Robyn tripped her. "Do not touch the Raven, Lois Lane." Robyn walked away, composed. The slap hurt less than Lex's had. Lionel Luthor, you are trying to destroy this generation's future. I won't let it continue!  
  
Clark came back about 4. "Early?" Robyn forced a smile. "Change of plans. Lois knows we're in the time zone, time to go back where she won't expect us—Metropolis." Clark grinned. "Great. Can we say hi to the others?" Robyn smiled at his innocence. "Do you want to lead Lois and Lex to them? We need to stay away from anyone you know." Clark cocked his head. "Then you're avoiding people you know?" Robyn grinned. "No, just people they've seen me interact with." She tossed a razor at him. "Buzz cut. Less noticable." Clark looked horrified. Robyn sighed. "Fine. Two week bleach." Clark reluctantly took it out. "How?" Robyn took out her cell-phone. "Leon, bring Jess. He needs a new look." Clark touched his carefree hair, knowing within an hour it would be no more.  
  
He was correct. A helicopter landed, and picked them up. "Now, let's see. He could be bald. No one would recognize him then." Clark threw a terrified look at Robyn. "No, not yet, Jess. He still thinks we'll live to see the end of this venture. How about a temporary hair change?" Jess grinned. "Like dye? Sounds great. We'll slick his hair back, and he'll have it bleached. Or we could spike it?" Robyn turned to Clark. "It's up to you, Clark." Clark looked back and forth between the two women. "What would spikes look like?"  
  
They arrived in Metropolis, and Clark's hair attracted stares. He ignored them. "Four different colors?" Robyn grinned, and twanged one of his blue braids. "It's cute, Clark. Besides, you look nothing like Smallville's superhero." Clark sighed. "As long as you're the one braiding it I won't care." Robyn grinned. "What would you say if Lana braided it?" Clark's heart flipped. "But she's back in Oregon!" Robyn's eyes slid away from his. "I want you to hide for a few weeks. You need to straighten Chloe and Lana out, and I don't want any of you hurt." Clark sighed. "Why'd you do the hair trick, then?" Robyn grinned sheepishly. "I need you, and I was willing to risk your life to use your skill." Clark grinned. "I'm a lot harder to kill than you'd think." Robyn remembered the image: Clark tied to the green rock. "But it can be done."  
  
Clark wanted to disagree, but knew it would only anger Robyn. So he said something that set her off more than anything: "No. I'm staying with you. Whatever you think, I'm not that susceptible to death." Robyn shrugged. "Suit yourself." 


End file.
